


Одомашненная шавка

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Demons, M/M, Out of Character, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤㅤ— Спокойнее, спокойнее, — невозмутимо произнес Девкалион. — Дерек, так каким будет твой ответ на мое предложение?ㅤㅤАльфа улыбался, уверенный в согласии Хейла. Но тот хмыкнул и ответил:ㅤㅤ— Я не тот одинокий пес, каким вы все меня считаете. Я одомашненная шавка, у которой давно есть хозяин. И, Девк, не думаю, что вы хотели бы с ним встретиться.





	Одомашненная шавка

ㅤㅤПлесень в помещениях была отвратительна тем, что пропитывала собой буквально все: проникала в каждую щель, забивалась в ноздри, оседала в легких. Избавиться от нее было не так-то просто, потому Дерек, осматривая комнату прищуренным взглядом, прикидывал, насколько эта мерзость ударит по его рецепторам. Все же оборотням подобные радости были особенно неприятны, и по щелчку пальцев это дерьмо не выветрится.

ㅤㅤОн протяжно вздохнул, забивая на попытки бесплотной борьбы с плесенью, и постарался сфокусироваться на том, что говорит ему Девкалион. Следовало хотя бы притвориться, будто он вслушивается в разглагольствования этого типа. Тот с упоением повествовал о том, какая честь выпала Хейлу, раз ему дозволено присоединиться к столь сильной стае, состоящей исключительно из альф. Дерек согласился бы на что угодно, возможно, даже на обрезание, только бы этот оратор, наслаждающийся звуком собственного голоса, наконец умолк.

ㅤㅤВообще голова сегодня работать определенно не хотела. Ей бы волноваться о том, что Дерек прикован толстыми цепями, избит, истекает кровью и корчится от болевых ощущений в разодранном боку. Ну, хотя бы переживать за растерзанную в клочья любимую хенли болотно-зеленого цвета, что подарила ему Лора еще при жизни. Но Дерек вместо этого размышляет о плесени и излишней болтливости Девкалиона. Все же его жизненные приоритеты и ценности сместились в совершенно непонятную сторону. Хейлу было плевать на все, включая того пацана, которого они приволокли, чтобы надавить на Дерека и заставить вступить в их стаю. А ведь он всего-то помог ему разок.

ㅤㅤ— Нахрена вам омега? — спросил Хейл скорее из любопытства, нежели из желания получить какие-либо заверения в том, что он важен для стаи. — Куча красноглазых выродков. Я же потеряюсь на вашем фоне.

ㅤㅤ— Обычно мы не принимаем бет и омег, — согласился Девкалион, — но в твоем случае решили сделать исключение. Ты куда сильнее среднестатистических оборотней. Ты заслужил место в моей стае.

ㅤㅤПомимо пафоса от этого мужика перло такой тонной снисхождения, что во рту становилось приторно.

ㅤㅤ— Я как-то продавал пылесосы, — сказал Дерек. — Стоял в одном магазине торговой техники и должен был впаривать конкретную марку всем посетителям.

ㅤㅤ— Мы не поэтому сочли тебя достойным кандидатом, — поджав губы, сообщил Девкалион, сбитый с толку подобной сменой темы обсуждения.

ㅤㅤ— Так вот, прежде чем выйти в зал, мы должны были пройти тренинги. Кучу никому нахрен не сдавшихся тренингов, — спокойно рассказывал Дерек, внимательно изучая пятно от посеревшей облупленной побелки на потолке. — Там была техника продаж и борьба с возражениями. Ты будто по их инструкции действуешь. Сначала присоединиться к клиенту, а затем озвучить возражение. Да, но… Теперь не могу избавиться от ощущения, будто оказался в телемагазине. Сейчас ты, наверняка, добавишь что-то вроде: и это еще не все! Если ты примкнешь к нашей стае, то мы отпустим этого пацана. Или что-нибудь еще.

ㅤㅤЭннис раздраженно фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ— Давай его просто убьем, Девкалион? Не нравится мне это хмырь. Мутный он какой-то.

ㅤㅤДерек хмыкнул.

ㅤㅤ— Кто бы мог подумать, что Эннис способен размышлять здраво. Мне казалось, ты вовсе не обременен интеллектом.

ㅤㅤОборотень в сердцах размашисто пнул Хейла, и тот, звякнув цепями, откатился к стене, морщась от боли.

ㅤㅤ— Спокойнее, спокойнее, — невозмутимо произнес Девкалион. — Дерек, так каким будет твой ответ на мое предложение?

ㅤㅤАльфа улыбался, уверенный в согласии Хейла. Но тот хмыкнул и ответил:

ㅤㅤ— Я не тот одинокий пес, каким вы все меня считаете. Я одомашненная шавка, у которой давно есть хозяин. И, Девк, не думаю, что вы хотели бы с ним встретиться.

ㅤㅤГолубые глаза Дерека с сожалением смотрели на мальчишку, которого эта стая взяла в плен. Шансов выжить у обычного человека после стычки с оборотнями не было, а в том, что его решили убить, Хейл был уверен. Если бы не случайное вмешательство Дерека в соседские дела, то они бы не познакомились. А спасти его он мог только одним способом…

ㅤㅤ— Так у тебя есть альфа? — удивился Девкалион. — Но ты пахнешь и выглядишь, как омега.

ㅤㅤ— Меня не часто балуют визитами. И не сказал бы, что это расстраивает. Когда вы встретитесь с тем, о ком я говорю, то поймете, о чем идет речь.

ㅤㅤ— А с чего ты взял, что мы с ним встретимся? — насмешливо поинтересовался один из близнецов. — Если твоему альфе наплевать на тебя, то …

ㅤㅤ— Не сказал бы, что я альфа или что мне наплевать на одного из моих песиков. Просто Дерек –упрямый хмуроволк, который то и дело норовит от меня сбежать, — раздался высокий, с налетом хрипотцы, голос.

ㅤㅤОборотни как по команде обернулись, ошарашенные неожиданным появлением того, о ком говорил Дерек. На вид это был молодой парень с очень короткой стрижкой, в черном строгом костюме, того же оттенка рубашке и узким галстуком. Его руки вальяжно расположились на поясе, а поза была расслабленной.

ㅤㅤЭтот тип появился здесь, не издав ни единого звука. А еще его запах был каким-то причудливым. Гарь, копоть и сера — без малейшей нотки привычного человеческого аромата. Девкалион посмотрел на Дерека, который собственными когтями разодрал участок своей кожи на предплечье, где прежде красовалась татуировка. После уничтожения защитного символа хозяин без труда определил, где находится его песик, и явился за ним. Полуживым, обессиленным и… покорным.

ㅤㅤ— Привет, Стайлз, — произнес Хейл. — Сколько лет, сколько зим.

ㅤㅤВзгляд этого Стайлза, мазнувший по Дереку, был многообещающим в плохом смысле этого слова.

ㅤㅤ— Освободите его, — велел он.

ㅤㅤ— Только не убивай вон того мальчишку, Айзека, — попросил Хейл. — Он мне жизнь спас.

ㅤㅤ— Это еще вопрос, кто кого убьет, — весело проговорил Эннис, не понимая, с кем связался.

ㅤㅤ— Ты все так же сентиментален, хмуроволк, и подставляешься только ради других, — ответил ему Стайлз. — Жалкое зрелище.

ㅤㅤОба смотрели друг другу в глаза так, словно в помещении никого больше не находилось. Это был не просто взгляд, а самая настоящая дуэль. Противостояние, которое Хейлу пришлось проиграть ради спасения мальчишки. Он покорно склонил голову, плотно сжав желваки, что вызвало самодовольную улыбку Стайлза. Ему импонировал этот непокорный волк, самый занятный экземпляр в его коллекции. По этой причине Дереку позволялись такие вольности, как побег. Он все равно каждый раз возвращался обратно к Стайлзу.

ㅤㅤ— Мальчишка так мальчишка, — выдохнул он, переводя взгляд на Девкалиона. — Последняя стая альф. Занятный трофей.

ㅤㅤГлаза Стайлза стали черными, высвобождая его демоническую силу.

ㅤㅤДерек сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, и с безразличием наблюдал за тем, как его хозяин безжалостно уничтожает всех оборотней. Одного за другим. Отрывая от них куски плоти, ломая кости, сворачивая им шеи, вытаскивая внутренние органы. Все это было показухой, Стайлз мог расправиться с ними куда быстрее и безболезненнее. Но он любил причинять боль, максимум боли.

ㅤㅤИ Хейл вновь попал в лапы к своему безжалостному хозяину.


End file.
